Wedding Day:  A Finchel OneShot
by coriswriting
Summary: It's Carol and Burt's wedding day, but Finn and Rachel can't help but imagine their own.


Wedding Day - a Finchel One-Shot

Finn kept reminding himself that this was his mom and Burt's special day. He was doing his best to refocus his attention on the couple exchanging vows beside him. He really was happy for them. And it was really awesome of Burt to ask him to be his best man alongside Kurt. But Finn couldn't keep his mind, or his eyes, off of the maid of honor.

Rachel. She was always beautiful, but today she just took his breath away. Literally. Every time he glanced at her in that red dress, her hair swept up off her bare shoulders, those smouldering eyes, he felt his heart begin to race and his breathing spiral out of control. And then she would catch him staring at her and she would just melt him with that sexy smile. _She's mine_, he thought to himself, _she's all mine_.

She was so cute when his mom asked her to be the maid of honor. It always broke his heart a little that Rachel didn't really have any girlfriends and she totally got burned by her biological mother last year. It made his heart swell to see her so happily getting along with his mom, it felt like he had helped her find something that she was missing in her life. It felt like she was already part of his family..._family-right! Mom and Burt's wedding, focus!_ he reminded himself once again.

He listened as the minister continued, "Do you, Carol, take Burt to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

Finn looked up, awaiting his mother's response to her vows, but again his eyes were led astray to his gorgeous girlfriend. As their eyes met, he watched her perfect lips mouth the words, "I do," right to him before returning to a dazzling smile. He felt his heart leap into his throat as tears sprung to the corners of his eyes. _She wants to marry me! _He was dizzy with giddiness as he forced his feet to stay on the ground, rather than walking over to Rachel, taking her into his arms and kissing her with everything he had. He reminded himself again that he was at mom and Burt's wedding and decided to return her secret gesture.

The minister went on, "Do you, Burt, take Carol to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, as long as you both shall live?"

Rachel's eyes were fixed on Finn as Burt began to respond. Finn looked at her with more love in his eyes than she had ever seen, and with all the conviction he could muster, he mouthed the words back to her, "I do." He grinned widely as she smiled at him through the tears that she couldn't stifle.

The minister pronounced Burt and Carol husband and wife and the guests erupted in cheers as the ceremony ended. Finn could wait no more. He walked over to his someday bride-to-be, wrapped her in his arms, and kissed her passionately. He really couldn't care less who saw or what they thought of their display. Nothing else mattered in this moment. He grabbed her hand as they headed toward the reception.

The music at the reception was pretty low-key, which was fine with Finn since all he had to do was sort of sway and shuffle his feet a little bit while he held his girl and sneaked kisses whenever he could. Suddenly, he heard the crowd cheer as Mr. Schue took the stage.

"This one's for the happy couple!" shouted Mr. Schue and began a lively version of Bruno Mars' "Marry You."

Rachel giggled as Finn swung her around, grinning broadly, as Mr. Schue sang,

_It's a beautiful night,  
we're lookin' for something dumb to do  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you  
_  
All of a sudden, Finn stopped. Maybe it was the emotion from that day, or maybe it was that red dress, or maybe it was the fact that Rachel Berry was the most perfect creature he could ever imagine wanting to be with, but Finn Hudson knew what he wanted to do in that moment. He grabbed her hand. "C'mon babe," he whispered, "I have an idea." Rachel didn't know what Finn was up to, but frankly, she didn't care. He was everything in that moment, and she was going with him. "Okay baby," she smiled.

And Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry ran off into the night together, knowing they would never forget this moment.

The end.


End file.
